Ruby Daly
Status: Alive Age: Seventeen Color: Orange Nicknames: Roo- Jude Gem- Cole Stewart Tangerine- Children's League Ruby Tuesday- Liam Stewart Quote: "Better to stay in the gray than get eaten by the dark." Background It was Ruby's tenth birthday when she accidentally erased herself from her parents' minds, and the next morning they reported an unknown child to the police. But, unfortunately, the PSFs beat the police to it, and Ruby was taken to Thurmond. She realized that she is an Orange, and while they are testing her for which color she is, she makes the tester think she is a Green. She is sent to Cabin 27, with a friend she made named Sam Dahl. Her and Sam were best friends for a few years in camp, until one day Sam protects Ruby by claiming her mistake is her own. When Sam returns to the cabin, Ruby accidentally erases herself form Sam's mind just like her parents. After six years in camp a rebellious organization called the Children's League breaks her out of camp, because they had discovered she was an Orange. Ruby accidentally looks into one of the League members named Rob Meadows and sees that he had killed two kids after breaking them out. Scared now, she runs away from them and ends up in the back of a black van with two blues and a yellow. The two blues are Liam Stewart and Chubs (Charles Meriweather), and Suzume Kimura, a.k.a Zu. They become Ruby's family. Personality Ruby Daly is a flawed girl, and scared of the power she possess. She made many mistakes in the books that she deeply regrets, and desperately wants to be free of camps and Skip Tracers and all that nonsense. But other than that, Ruby has a good heart with good intentions, and only wants what's best for everyone, even if it means putting herself in danger or losing them. We see examples in these novels, when she erases Liam's memories of her in Darkest Minds, and when she turns herself into the PSFs at the end of In the Afterlight to protect Nico. Allies = Liam Stewart In the Darkest Minds novel, Liam is the one who decided to have Ruby stay with them in their van, instead of turning her over to angry Children's League agents. Throughout this novel we can see them steadily growing closer to each other, until they are both in love. But their relationship is damaged when Ruby erases herself from him at the end of this novel to make sure he didn't come back for her in the Children's League. She gives him back his memories, and he is cold to her at first, but gradually warms back up to her. Overall, they had a rocky relationship but ended up together and in love. Charles (Chubs) Chubs was cold to Ruby when she first entered their van, and voted to give her to the Children's League agents to get them off their tail. But when they kept her in the van and acquired a new enemy, Chubs was very angry at her. But gradually in the book they become better friends and have each other's backs. Especially in East River where Clancy Gray begins targeting Ruby because of her ability to wipe people's memories. When they are attempting to escape East River and Clancy stops them by entering Liam's and Ruby's minds, he gets angry and yells at Clancy. Chubs is the one to save Ruby form Clancy after he froze her. Zu Zu is a young yellow, eleven in the first book, and mute. Ruby, Liam, and Chubs all take great care of her, and when she leaves East River with her cousin, they are all devastated. Zu loved dressing Ruby up in dresses they found in stores, and Ruby only did it for Zu. Vida Vida was a part of Ruby's team in the Children's League, and is very explosive. She had wanted to be the Team Leader for her team, but when Ruby came along Ruby got to become the Leader, instead of her. This made Vida angry and they never got along well after, since Vida assumed she was an Orange like any other, and would enter her mind and mess with her. Cate, an agent at the Children's League, was very close to Vida, and when Ruby ran from Cate that only added Vida's anger towards Ruby. But throughout the book, when Ruby breaks Jude out of the Children's League, she helps them and her anger towards Ruby transforms into a ferocious protection. Jude Jude welcomed Ruby happily when she joined the League, despite her intentions to be alone. At first Ruby found it annoying and wanted him to stop, but his determination and never ending happiness grew on her, and Jude became her friend. Ruby shows her protection for Jude when she breaks him out of the League when some agents are about to kill him, and on their journey to find Liam they grow close and learn to trust each other. Jude always kept Ruby's attitude good and her hopes up. He is almost like her little brother. Cate Cate was the agent that broke Ruby out of Thurmond, and is the nicest and most caring agent in the League. Even after Ruby ran from her, she still welcomed her kindly back into the League when Ruby called for them. Cate and Ruby got into an argument when Ruby influenced the other agents to leave them since she knew they were planning to turn all the kids in, and Cate left to go find them. But Cate was recovered and the series end with them on a good note. Cole Cole Stewart is Liam's older brother, and fiercely loyal to the League. Him and Liam argue a lot, but him and Ruby have something in common, unlike everyone else. At the end of Never Fade, we find out Cole is a Red in hiding, and pretending to be an adult. Him and Ruby both feel like monsters from the dangerous powers they possess, and share that in common. Like Liam, his a charming Southern boy and the two of them overwhelm Ruby. She is devastated when he dies. Enemies Clancy Gray Clancy and Ruby met in East River, where Clancy helped Ruby to control her powers better. But really Clancy was only interested in Ruby because of her color: Orange. And her ability to wipe other's memories. He looks through her mind without her permission, and when he finds out that she loves Liam, he freaks out. When they try to escape East River, he stops them, and then draws Ruby to him again by putting someone else in danger. If it weren't for Chubs, Clancy would have taken Ruby with him when he had all the PSFs attack East River, but Chubs knocked him out and saved Ruby. Ever since then, Clancy had searched for Ruby, and when he found her they took him hostage. Rob Meadows Rob was one of the agents that killed Blake Howard, and also tried to kill Jude. Ruby saw in his mind that he killed two kids, and exposed him in front of everyone over a radio. After he got kicked out of the League, he hunted down Ruby. After Ruby was handed over to some Skip Tracers, Rob came there and paid them to let him take Ruby to the PSFs. He put a muzzle on her and locked her up in his truck, and she only managed to escape by entering his mind and torturing his thoughts with the two kids he killed. After, she felt only worse about her ability. Category:Females Category:Oranges